maybe love at first site is true
by MUNRO CHAMBERS WIFE
Summary: ...
1. when i meet the one

an eclare story; it was my frist day back at degrassi since the whole jenna k.c thing anyways i was getting ready to walk in degrassi with my best friend ali

untill this myesteris hearse pulled up i droped my glasses and he accdintly ran over them he got out he was wearing all black and picked them up and said i

think there dead i looked straight into his butiafull green sparkiling eyes i said its okay i got laser eye surgery he looked deep in my eyes and said you

have pretty eyes i said thanks at that time i was blushing so whats your name he repiled eli eli :whats yours. clare: clare clare edwards so

ill see you around. eli: i guess you will. as soon as he pulled away i said ally im ready to date again i said confidently.2 month's later. as i walked down degrassi halls

i bumped in to someone that i was glad to not some random person it was eli. eli: sorry clare. clare: its okay i said softly so where you heading. eli: umm 3rd periode english.

clare: maybe we coud walk together cause we have the same class i kinda blushed. eli: i woud like that i smirked at her. clare: his smirk made my heart melt

was i falling for him well i really didnt have any reason not to he was cute/funny/smart/ and most of all there somthing about him that makes me happy to see him.

he made me smile with his walked down the hall together untill we reached our destnation english class. eli: clare i was thinking that maybe

we coud go to the dot together. clare; i woud love to. eli: pick up at 5 ohh and one more : what?.eli:its a date he smirked and before i coud say anything he walked in english class. i blushed and was filled with joy and excitment. soon she sat down behind eli and wrote in her diary. dear

diary eli asked me out on a date i know i cant belive it all i wanted to do was jump into his arms he was picking me up at 5:00 p.m. i can hardly wait i

wanna scream ohh my gosh what am i gonna wear ughh well i have't to go ill update you on me and eli's date i love the sound of that. then english class was

over eli ran up to me as i was putting my books away. eli; hey. clare: hey. eli: clare do you still wanna go on the date?. clare: why woud't i?.

eli: cause i thought i caught you off gaurd. clare: eli nothing you do or say will change my mind. eli: okay i was just kinda worried. just then the bell

rang. eli: ohh well i gotta go ill see you on our date. clare: i smiled every time i heard that sentence okay bye eli. soon ally came racing down the hall

way. ally: hey whats up. clare: i got a daTE WITH ELI I YELLED BUT ONLY ALLY COUD HEAR ME. ally: WHAT EKKKKKKK! CLARE IM SO HAPPY FOR

YOU. CLARE: ME TOO. ALLY: WELL I HAVE'T TO GO BYE CLARE HAVE FUN WITH ELI. EVERY BODY WENT HOME AT 4:30 P.M. CLARE WAS WEARING A SHORT BLUE DRESS WITH A JEAN

JACKET AND LITTLE BROWN BOOTS. SOMEONE RANG THE DOOR BELL HES HERE I THOGHT LOUDLY IN MY HEAD SHE RACED FOR THE DOOR CLARE: HEY ELI. ELI: HEY. READY TO GO

CLARE: OF COURSE. ELI: CLARE YOU LOOK BUTIAFULL. CLARE: I BLUSHED AW thank : YOUR WELCOME. WE GOT TO THE DOT HE GOT OUT AND OPENED THE DOOR FOR ME HE IS

SUCH A GENTLEMEN WE SAT DOWN BY EACH OTHER AND GOT A : ILL HAVE COFFE. ELI:SAME HERE. HEY WANNA PLAY 20 QUESTIONS. CLARE: SURE. ELI: FAVORITE

COLOR. CLARE: UMM GREEN. ELI; BLUE HE SAID THAT CAUSE CLARES BUTIAFULL EYES WERE THAT COLOR AND HE TOLD HER THAT SHE BLUSHED. CLARE: UMM AGE. ELI: 17. CALRE: DO YOU LIKE ME?. ELI: : DO YOU LIKE ME?. CLARE: WAY MORE THAN YOU LIKE ME. ELI: WOUD YOU STOP ME IF I KISSED YOU RIGHT NOW?. CLARE: NO WAY.

HE LEANED IN AND KISSED HER PASSIONETLY FOR 5 MINUTES. CLARE: WOW. ELI: : DOES THIS MEAN THAT IM YOUR LKE UMM GIRLFRIEND. ELI DO YOU WANT TO BE?

CLARE: HONESTLY HELL SMIRKED CLARE EDWARDS SUCH LANGUGE HE LAUGHED AND LEANED IN AGAIN AND THIS TIME WE DIDNT STOP MAKING OUT IN OUR BOOTH I LOVED IT


	2. scary movie are my weakness

ME AND ELI WERE MAKING OUT IN THE BOOTH THEN WE STOPED I DIDNT WANNA STOP HIS SOFT LIPS FEEL SO GOOD ON MINE AND HIS TOUNGE MMMMM. ELI: READY BLUE EYES?.

CLARE: NO NOT REALLY BUT OKAY. ELI: WHAT TIME IS YOUR CURFEW?. CLARE: UMM 10. ELI: ITS ONLY 5 SO WE CAN STAY LONGER IF YOU WANT. CLARE: I WOUD LIKE TO.

ELI: WANNA GO CATCH A MOVIE?. CLARE: YEAH WHAT DO YOU WANNA SEE .ELI: MAYBE A HORROR MOVIE. CLARE: : OKAY BULE EYES WHAT ABOUT

UMMM POSSESSION. CLARE: THATS SUPPOSED TO BE REALLY SCARY. ELI;DONT WORRY ILL PRETECT YOU I SMIRKED IF YOUR AFRAID. CLARE: IM NOT AFRAID IM JUST REALLY SCEARED

WE WALKED IN SAT IN A SEAT THAT DIDNT HAVE A BAR ON IT SO CLARE COUD LEAN ON ELI'S SHOULDER.I KNOW ITS REALLY SOON BUT I LIKE HIM HE LIKES ME WHY

NOT? CLARE:AHHHHHHHH THIS IS SO SCAR-AHHHHHHHHHHH. ELI: ITS OKAY ITS NOT REAL HE LAUGHED A LITTLE CAUSE CLARE KEP ON SCREAMING IT WAS OVER WE ALL

WALKED OUT. ELI:IT WASNT EVEN SCARY. CLARE: EASY FOR YOU TO SAY YOUR..A PLAYFULLY HIT HIM ON THE ARM: WHATS UP WITH THE VILINOCE.

CLARE: AM I IN TRUBLE?.ELI: YES YOU ARE CLARE: WHATS MY PUNISHMENT?.ELI: WELL I DONT KNOW *HE KISSED HER* I LOVE HER SOFT LIPS ON MINE I REALLY LIKE THIS

GIRL SHES SWEET/HOT/SMART/CAN TAKE A JOKE/AND BEST OF ALL SHES : WELL WE STILL HAVE 3 MORE HOURS NOW WHAT?.ELI:I DONT KNOW WE SAW A MOVIE

CHECK/WENT TO THE DOT CHECK/MADE OUT CHECK/UMM WANNA WALK TOGETHER? THATS ATLEAST SOMTHING .CLARE: WE WALKED EVERY WHERE HOLDING HANDS UNTIL

WE CAME TO A WE SAT DOWN SOON ENOUGH IT WASNT JUST A RANDOM BENCH IT WAS OUR BENCH. I FELT LIKE CINDERELLA

AROUND HIM.I REALLY AM FALLING FOR HIM. I DONT USALLY DATE GOTHICS BUT THIS TIME I DIDNT CARE HE WAS DIFFRENT HE WAS MORE THAN GOTHIC HE HAD A KIND HEART

I DONT THINK HE WILL BE ANOTHER KC UGHH I HATE KC IM GONNA TELL ELI ABOUT HIM NOW. CLARE: ELI I NEED TO TELL YOU. ELI:WHAT IS IT?.

BEFORE I MET YOU I DATED THIS GUY K.C HE WAS ON THE FOOTBALL TEAM AND ONE NIGHT I HAD A ASIGHNMENT WITH HIM SO I WENT TO HIS APPARTMENT AND IT WAS

UNLOCKED SO I CAME IN I WAS LOOKING FOR HIM AND WHEN I WENT IN HIS MOMS ROOM HE WAS IN BED WITH A GIRL WHO I THOUGHT WAS MY BEST FRIEND. IT WAS

JENNA MIDDLETEN. SHE WAS A CHEERLEADER FOR KCS TEAM. ELI :HE DIDNT KNOW WHAT HE HAD A BUTIAFULL/SMART/SWEET/

INCREDBLE GIRL IM KINDA GLAD THAT IT HAPPEND CAUSE IF IT DIDNT WE WOUDNT BE HERE RIGHT CLARE:AWW ELI YOUR SO SWEET IM GLAD TO PLUS IM GLAD THAT

ITS ALL OVER. *I KISSED HIM* WELL I GOTTA GET GOING. ELI: YEAH. *WE GOT HERE*ELI: I HAD FUN BLUE : ME TOO GREEN EYES I LEANED IN FOR A GOOD NIGHT KISS

BYE ELI I WAVED AS HE PULLED AWAY. I RUSHED IN AND AS ALWAYS MY PEARNTS WERE FIGHTING I RAN TO MY ROOM AND CALLED ALLY:HELLO. CLARE: HEY. ALLY:CLARE

HOW WAS THE DATE WAS THERE KISSING WAS HE A GOOD KISSER DO YOU LIKE HIM?.CLARE:ALLY BREATHE 1 QUESTION AT A TIME YES AND YES PLUS IM HIS GIRL FRIEND

ALLY: DAMN ISNT IT A BIT SOON? CLARE:YEAH BUT ITS NOT LIKE WE HAD SEX AND IM :ALLY!.ALLY:SOR-EY!.CLARE;SO HOW WAS

THINGS WITH DREW?.ALLY:I STARTED TO TEAR UP I COUDNT TELL CLARE THAT HE CHEATED ON ME I WOUD RUIN THE MOOD. SO I WIPED THE TEARS AWAY AND SAID GREAT!.clare:

I HAVE TO GO BYE I HUNG MY PHONE RANG AGAIN.? :WHO ARE YOU.?:LOOK LOOKED OUTSIDE. ELI?.ELI:ABOUT TIME DAMN CLARE LAUGHED

WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?.ELI: YOU FORGOT YOUR JACKET .CLARE:OHH THANKS COME ON UP. HE CLIMBED UP TO MY WINDOW. CLARE: HEY. THANKS. ELI:YOUR WAS A AKWARD PAUSE


	3. a creepy email from

AN ECLARE STORY PART :DID YOU REALLY COME ALL THIS WAY TO GIVE ME MY JACKET?.ELI:IT SOUNDS STUPID BUT : NO ITS NOT STUPID ITS SWEET BUT WONT YOUR

PEARNTS NOTICE THAT YOURE :NO THEY ARE SLEEPING..CLARE SIGHED WITH : WHAT ARE YOU WORRIED ABOUT ME I :NO I JUST DIDNT WANT YOU

TO GET IN TRUBLE SO I COUDNT SEE : WELL JUST IN CASE HOW ABOUT A KISS?CLARE:I SMILED AND *KISSED HIM*.CLARE:NOW GO :WAIT CLARE:WHAT?ELI: ONE

MORE : OAKY 1 MORE.I LEANED IN AND *KISSED* NOW GO :OKAY MY LOVE ILL AWATE FOR YOU AT :I SMILED BLUSHED LAUGHED AT THE

TIMED 3 THINGS I NEVER DO AT OUNCE ELI MUST REALLY MAKE ME HAPPY K.C NEVER MADE ME HAPPY BUT WHO CARES IM WITH ELI NOW AND THATS ALL THAT MATTERS I SLIPED ON

MY PAJAMAS AND FELL ASLEEP BY THE THOUGHT OF ELI AND HIS SOFT VOICE HIS SMIRK THAT HE GIVES ME EVERYDAY.I WOKE UP WAY TO EARLY ITS ONLY 7:00a. WELL ILL GET

ON THE CUMPUTER CHECK MY SAYS I HAVE 2 NEW MESSGES HMM THE 1RST ONE SAYS:DONT READ THIS CAUSE IT ACTUALLY WILL BE KISSED ON THE

NEAREST POSSIBLE FRIDAY BY THE LOVE OF YOUR WILL BE THE BEST DAY OF YOUR IF YOU DONT POST THIS COMMENT ON ATLEAST THREE GAMES YOU

WILL DIE WITHIN TWO YOU STARTED READING THIS DONT IS SO THIS ON ATLEAST FIVEGAMES IN 143 MINUTES WHEN YOUR DONE PRESS F6 AND UR

LOVERS NAME WILL APPEAR IN BIG LETTERS. CLARE DID EVERYTHING IT SAID AND NOW IT WAS TIME FOR GOT OFF WENT TO HER LOCKER AND PUT BOOKS

:HEY *SHE KISSED HIM* LATER ON WAS THE BEST DAY OF HER LIFE SHE AND ELI WENT ON THEIR 2nd DATE MADE OUT A LITTLE WENT ON A IT WAS

TIME FOR CLARE TO GO :*LEANED IN FOR A GOODNIGHT KISS*SHE :BYE : SMILED AND WALKED IN TOMARROWS FRIDAY YES!.CLARE

WALKED UP THE STAIRS WENT TO GOT UP YES IT WAS FRIDAY SHE MADE SURE SHE LOOKED HER :WELL SOMEONE LOOKS ESPECIALLY CUTE

:HEY WELL YOU LOOK EVEN HOTTER THAN :PLEASE TELL ME SOMTHING I DONT KNOW *SMIRKS*.CLARE:SHUT UP PULLS HIM CLOSER *KISSES HIM* AT

:BYE SEE YOU AT 8 .ELI: BYE WENT UP TO HER ROOM PREPEARED FOR THE MOMENTAND SAT ON HER BED AND SIGHED AND POPED U NOTE PAD AND

PRESSED :O MY GOD!. HER JAW NOTE:FYI AFTER ELI LEF^_^ 4 HOURS LATER. SOMEONE RANG THE DOOR CLARE SHRIEKED! SHE RAN DOWN AND

OPENED THE :HEY IS IT OKAY IF WE WATCH A MOVIE?.ELI:FINE WITH ME BUTIS IT A SCARY MOVIE CAUSE REMEMBER OUR FRIST :OHH PLEASE DONT

REMIND :ITS OKAY CLAREBEAR ILL PRETECT :I DONT LIKE THAT NICK :OKAY SO WHAT ARE WE : I DONT KNOW CHECK THERE THATS WERE

ALL OUR MOVIES GO MAKE THE :WHAT ABOUT ELI STARTED TO LAUGH SO HARD DDORRA THTHE EXPLOER AND TTHE FAIRY UNICORN ELI BURSTED OUT

:ELI THATS MY SISTERS .ELI:WELL DO YOUWANNA WATCH IT I MEAN WE WONT ACCULLY BE WATCHING ;WHAT WILL WE EXSACTLY BE :MAYBE

KISSING?CLARE:SMILED HEY WHY :*SMIRKS*.HE STARTED IT BUT MUTED AND CLARE START MAKING ELI AND CLARE HAVE BEEN DATING FOR 9

STOPED AND SAID CLARE I I LOVE : I LOVE YOU :CAN I USE THE RESTROOM THOUGH? :UMM YEAH GO WENT UP THE STAIRS PEED THEN

LOOKED AT THE ONE MESSGE THAT SHE NEVER LOOKED AT BEFOREFROM:K.C :CLARE CLARE,I WANT YOU BACK YOU KNOW YOU WANT ME IVE

BEEN SEEING YOU HANGING OUT WITH EMO BOY WELL IF YOU DONT LEAVE HIM NOW! I WILL KILL HIM AWW I CAN ONLY AMAGIN THE PUPPY DOG LOOK ON YOUR FACE NOW LOL I

WANNA TALK BUISNESS LEAVE YOUR EMO BOY TELL HIM YOU NEVER LOVED HIM AND YOU NEVER WILL CLARE I WATCH YOU IN YOUR SLEEP EVERY NIGHT AND WATCH YOU AT SCHOOL CLARE'S THOUGHT'S:CREEP!

BUT YOU NEVER NOTICED ANYWAYS IM SERIOUS I WILL KILL HIM I GOT A KNIFE AND I WILL MAKE YOU WATCH WELL I HAVET TO GO BYE!.CLARE:SCREAMING NOOOOO! LEAVE

ME ALONE! I HATE YOU. ELI:HEARS CLARE AND GOES UP STAIRS.


End file.
